


Starlight

by RayeoftheSunshine



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Namine is a star, darkling Roxas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayeoftheSunshine/pseuds/RayeoftheSunshine
Summary: This light. He knew this light. He held it in his hands and basked in its warmth. It was all he really remembered now. A little star-shaped light, faintly glowing. It thumped like a heartbeat, gentle and soothing in his hands. He would protect his precious light. No matter what.





	Starlight

This light. He knew this light. He held it in his hands and basked in its warmth. It was all he really remembered now. A little star-shaped light, faintly glowing. It thumped like a heartbeat, gentle and soothing in his hands. He would protect his precious light. No matter what.

_ Roxas _ , it hummed. That’s right, that was his name. He used to have a name. Something prickled within him at the word, like he was trying to remember what exactly it meant. What was a name anyway? It didn’t matter. Only the light did.

_ Roxas, Roxas… _

His black, clawed hands pressed the light closer to his chest. “I… will… protect… you…” he mumbled, his voice warped.

The star hummed some more, and it felt like she agreed. She felt safe here, didn’t she? Of course she did. He was here, after all. No one could harm her when he held her star in his hands.  _ Roxas, let’s go home… _

“But where… is home?” What a strange question; he didn’t have a home. “Home is… you.”

_ Think, Roxas.  _ But, when she sensed his confusion, she said something else.  _ Or… follow me. _

“Follow?” His confusion turned to terror as in an instant, the light vanished from his red claws. “Naminé!” he wailed, fingers still grasping for the light he’d only just been cradling to his chest.

_ Roxas, follow me… _

“NAMINÉ!”

It was those moments all over again. Her light, lost. Her body, stolen. Or that time when that man was pulling her away from him as she shouted promises. Adrenaline coursed through him as his golden eyes tried to find her again. Where did she go? Where could she have gone? Why did she leave him?! 

_ Ba-bump… ba-bump… _

A heartbeat.  _ Her _ heartbeat. He knew that flutter better than his own name—what was it again?—and so he chased after it. A twinkle of light flickered in the distance.

_ Follow me, Roxas. _

“Naminé, come back!”

But she wasn’t coming back. She was moving farther and farther away, no matter how he chased her light. He couldn’t protect her if she wasn’t close to him. Someone might steal her star away, and he didn’t know what he would do if that happened again. So he chased the light, desperately trying to get close so he could snatch it away and keep it safe.

_ Keep going, Roxas! We’re almost home! _

But what use was home when she kept moving away? He still couldn’t understand why she left him like this.

At last, her star stopped, hovering next to a window. Roxas knew that window. It was Naminé’s window, with the clear glass and the wispy, white curtains. She had led him back to Twilight Town.

Roxas dashed inside, still following Naminé. She could’ve  _ told _ him that she wanted to go here! But, instead of being upstairs like he expected, her light floated downwards. Naminé wasn’t going to get away, not now, not when he was so close. So once more, he followed her light to the basement.

Loud shouts greeted him. People were down here, and they were crowded around a pod. He let out a guttural snarl and brandished his claws. He couldn’t let them near her; they would steal her light and he would not let them.

One in particular, a man with gray hair and a white coat, stood closest to the pod with his arms outstretched. “You can’t!” he cried, his back pressed up against the glass. “Don’t come near her!”

Again, Roxas snarled. “Stay away! My light!” They were trying to steal her! “NAMINÉ!” 

_ I’m here, Roxas. _

The pod cracked open, blossoming into a flower, shocking the man blocking his way and making Roxas pause. A sigh, and her eyes opened.

Naminé.

Beautiful, perfect,  _ whole _ .

She walked on air, stepping away from the pod, and reached for him.

“No!” The people around her surged forward, the man behind her even grasped her arm. “Naminé, please,” he begged, “you only just woke up, that’s a darkling—”

“It’s Roxas. I’ll be okay.” And once more, she shocked them all, their grip on her slacking as she reached forward.

“Naminé!” Roxas screeched, jumping into her arms and holding tight. She was here. And she was safe again. Maybe her light wasn’t a star anymore, but he could still cradle her to his chest and protect her.

“We’re home, Roxas. Home at last…”

Suddenly her light wasn’t warm. It burned. It felt like he was melting and he whimpered in pain. Everything felt strange; the wings he had seemed to drop off, and his vision became clearer. Roxas wondered when it was going to stop, and what had happened to make her light hurt him so much.

“My God…” Ienzo breathed, somewhere behind him.

“I can’t believe it; twice in recent history!” That sounded like… Even?

Roxas blinked his eyes, confused when he felt eyelashes. His body ached, so he drew away from Naminé to try sitting down, and as he did, he noticed what he was wearing. “W-what?” Even his voice was different now!

“Welcome back, Roxas.” Naminé smiled beautifully at him, her hands clasping his. “I knew you’d come back.” 

“You… you left… so you could…?” Roxas felt his head spin.

“You two had better rest,” Ienzo said, coming closer with the others. Turns out it  _ was _ Even, but Aeleus, Ansem the Wise, and Riku of all people were there too.

“Stay away!” Roxas snapped, dizzy but not dizzy enough that he couldn’t protect Naminé. He didn’t trust them. Most of them. 

“It’s okay, Roxas,” Naminé soothed as she brushed a hand through his hair. “I’m safe. They won’t hurt me.”

“F-fine… but only Ienzo.” He didn’t trust the other adults, and he never really liked Riku. He could remember Ienzo’s efforts when he was still part of Sora.

Relieved, Ienzo came forward and gently took hold of both of them. “I’m glad to see you again, both of you,” he said quietly, leading them to another room in the basement they had placed beds in. 

Roxas stumbled, unused to his legs instead of the jerky movements he made before. “I still don’t… understand…”

“I don’t either,” Ienzo admitted, eyeing Naminé.

“Roxas was lost to the darkness because Xehanort took me away.” The pain in her voice was palpable.

Rage ran through Roxas at the reminder, but he forced one foot in front of the other and instead squeezed her hand. Her perfect, wonderful hand!

“I found my way back to him when he had already been lost… and I knew he was still Roxas deep down.”

“How?” Ienzo interrupted, pushing the door open.

Naminé smiled at Roxas, and he couldn’t help but blush at the love in her gaze. “Because he wanted to protect me. He knew who I was, even as a tiny star.”

“Of course I knew,” he answered earnestly. How could he not?

Ienzo let out a small laugh and put them in beds, side by side. “Well, whatever it was, we’re happy to see you again. I’ll be back soon.”

The moment he left, Roxas sat up. He fought the vertigo and made the two steps over to her bed. “I missed you,” he whispered.

She scooted over and allowed him to lay next to her. “I missed you the most,” she whispered back, wrapping her arms around him.

“Don’t do that again.” He cradled her close and felt her light pulsing again. “Don’t leave again.”

“I won’t,” she promised. “We’ll be together every day.”

“Like we promised.”

She hummed and he finally felt at peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why it burned Roxas was because I was inspired by The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. When Eustace is Undragoned, he is in quite a lot of pain. I know Sora didn't seem to feel pain in KH1, but I really think it would be painful.
> 
> Ienzo is best boi. Hands down. God bless Nomura for giving us quality Ienzo content in KH3.
> 
> I truly hope you enjoyed this. Please look forward to more darkling!Roxas from other writers. :)


End file.
